


A Fervent Promise

by shiiiny



Series: Red String [1]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 21:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15300690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiiiny/pseuds/shiiiny
Summary: "And so, girls and boys, you'll be having a bridal shoot today!" Naru's manager exclaimed as the stylists were done. Naru gasped, images of gorgeous dresses filling her head instantly as she tried envisioning her appearance. Makoto tried to contain his excitement, and Izumi's eyes were about to jump from their sockets from the shock.





	A Fervent Promise

**Author's Note:**

> hewwo and welcome to part 1 of what hopefully will be a narusena series! please enjoy!!

Born with perfectly-shaped eyes, sculpted face features, and equally-magnificent body proportions, Naru, Izumi, and Makoto were hired as professional child models as soon as they turned the young age of seven. Many fawned over them and their cuteness, and the children only did their bidding due to their sweet innocence. It wasn't until a year down their career that they actually met to collaborate having been working for different agencies after all. 

The managers were trying to introduce the models to each other. Izumi, being the eldest, went first. When Makoto saw the other blonde, he hid behind Izumi, since he felt like a big brother to him in the industry. Naru wasn't exactly a bad child, she just didn't happen to control her temper and her mouth ran before she could think of her words, her manager always apologizing on her behalf. 

"Oi, Glasses, I won't bite." She deadpanned, inspecting her manicured nails. She took a peek at him, and he was only startled more. Her eyes had a fierce look in them, sometimes even scaring the staff at her agency. When she wanted to, these eyes were her weapon that got her anything she wanted. 

"Yuu-kun, don't be so shy~ Naru-kun's only asking for your name~" Izumi cooed and tried pulling the boy's hands off his waist. 

He now stood next to Izumi, hands fiddling with the hem of his shirt, "H-Hello, I'm Makoto Yuuki.. N-Nice to meet you.." He looked up to her only to be met with a glare, and his eyes immediately went down again. A few droplets of tears formed in the corners of his eyes as he hid back behind Izumi and away from her gaze. 

The managers shook off the tense atmosphere with nervous laughs. One of them said, "Well, today is a long day and we asked you to come in extra early, so why don't we chat further on breakfast?" At this, all the children beamed along with the other manager. 

And so, they headed into one of the studio's rooms where many patisseries, treats, and beverages were laid out. The rest of the staff followed them, too, and an amiable feeling filled the air. Their agents and parents didn't fuss much over their diet since they're all still growing children, and they were left to eat whatever they pleased from the buffet without any restraints.

An hour or so later, the trio had warmed up to each other, but Naru's sassy remarks remained. Naru and Izumi also learned that they met previously several months ago at another shoot, Naru perhaps didn't give him quite the attention he deserved, always absorbed in her own world. They also learned each other's birthdates, favorite foods, hobbies and such. 

Many puff pastries, mini cakes, and croissants later, they were ushered to the changing room, where each one was sat on a high chair to have their makeup and hair ready, throughout which their managers told them more details about the shoot. The models didn't know the slightest of what they had to do today, but they were picked for this one specifically, being top models and knowing how to manage themselves within a short period of time. 

"And so, girls and boys, you'll be having a bridal shoot today!" Naru's manager exclaimed as the stylists were done. Naru gasped, images of gorgeous dresses filling her head instantly as she tried envisioning her appearance. Makoto tried to contain his excitement, and Izumi's eyes were about to jump from their sockets from the shock.

"Naru-chan, being the only girl, gets to wear the dress, and a fabulous thing it is, Naru-chan~ Izumi-kun and Makoto-kun, we'll have you two wearing tuxes~" The other manager continued, a worker rolling in the clothes rack as she spoke. 

They were then taken into smaller rooms, a stylist helping them change into the outfits. Naru held her breath as she took in her appearance in the mirror; her dress reached the floor, a little train laid behind her as she moved this way and that, her skirt was puffed up from the layers of tulle beneath, and a thin satin lavender belt separated the skirt from the intricate, lacy, sleeveless bodice; it was held in place by silky ribbons tied at her nape. A sparkly tiara with short piece of ruffled tulle was placed on her head by her manager as she came to check on her. 

"Naru-chan, you look breathtaking!" She complimented her, Naru too speechless, only managing to whisper a barely audible "Thank you..."

In another room, Izumi wore a black tux, a vest between his blazer and the white button-down pressed to perfection, and a light blue bowtie on his neck to compliment his eyes. He took in Makoto's appearance as he joined him in his room; he was wearing a white suit, a faint mint green vest and thin neck tie bringing out his eyes. 

"Yuu-kun, this fits you so well!!" He tried holding himself back from hugging him as he rushed over to him, and a soft blush formed on Makoto's cheek at the words from his senior. 

"Y-You too, Izumi-san.." Makoto said a moment later. 

"You look super cute, boys!" Their manager said as she made her way into the room. She adjusted the vibrant rose on Izumi's lapel, and pulled them along to the shooting location. 

♡♡♡ 

"Hold that pose!" The cameraman exclaimed, and the camera clicked multiple times. 

Currently, Naru was doing her individual shoot. The set resembled a chapel, and light filtered through the stained glass windows behind her. She draped her arms over a wooden bench, her eyes glassy as she looked into the camera. The director then had her move to the window. She placed her hands over the sill, her expression that of worry as if she were thinking of her lover. 

The clothing line they were modeling today was supposedly aimed at children attending wedding parties or being in positions such as a bridesmaid, a groomsman, and the like. Naru was playing the role a tad too much. Her manager was proud of her nonetheless. She did different poses across the set, every one of them turning out more picturesque than the previous. 

For one of the shots, she posed elegantly; her face didn't meet the camera, her lashes fluttered on her rosy cheeks, her hands held a colorful bouquet, and rose petals rained on her as the camera snapped as much as possible. At that moment, Izumi and Makoto entered, their manger a few steps ahead of them. 

Izumi's eyes dilated at the scene before him; it looked like something from an actual wedding. He thought he had seen the pinnacle of beauty when he first saw his Yuu-kun, but this was completely different. This was surreal. Outworldly. Illusionary. (Oh my God.... Naru-kun looks so beautiful like that... She does know how to model perfectly, doesn't she..? Maybe one day she'll be even better than I am...) His reverie was interrupted when she directed her gaze at him, heat rising to his cheeks. 

"Great work, Naru-chan!" The cameraman said, and the crew member closest to her helped her down the steps. She bumped Izumi's shoulder on her way out, bare skin brushing with his silky suit. She whispered, "This isn't the last time you'll see this, Izumi-chan~" and left a very shocked and confused Izumi behind her. 

Naru sat back with Makoto -the latter still nervous a bit in her presence- while Izumi did his individual shoot. He modeled confidently despite the earlier distraction, the camera focusing on him and him only in the large vicinity of the studio. His eyes held so much energy in them, so did his various poses. Makoto followed him, forgetting his worries and anxiety as the camera clicked away. He gave it his best; pulled his back straight, softened his eyes and smile. Izumi cheered for him from his seat next to Naru, and she couldn't help but feel envious from the attention she wasn't receiving. The individual photos turned out marvelously, the models cooperating in no time and conducting the job professionally. 

"Alright, a short break before the group shoot!" The director yelled, sighs of relief filling the studio. It was noon now, and everyone enjoyed a light snack and some chitchat before heading back to their positions. 

They had a group session after they returned from the short break. The pictures turned out extremely adorable; Naru in the center of them and Makoto and Izumi on either side. Izumi carried Naru in his arms for one of the shots, Makoto waving behind them with feigned tears in his eyes. All the while, Naru was enjoying herself. She felt like she was living a princess's dream, Izumi being her knight in shining armor. A flower wall was installed on the set, and they shifted there to take more photos. She treasured every moment as she grew fond of her newfound friend. 

Every model had their photo taken individually as they walked down the aisle, now however they were paired up. They snapped various pictures as the pairs were switched until they achieved every possible combination. Finally, Izumi had to walk Naru through the narrow walkway. She took advantage of this, lacing their hands together and looking at him with eyes full of love. She herself didn't know whether these were her true emotions or not, and it left Izumi flustered if nothing else. At the end of that short session though, she whispered a confession and promise only for his ears to hear. She didn't know what the future held for her, but she was sure she would see Izumi again. 

♡♡♡♡♡

"Phew! That was a really long shoot today~" Naru sighed as she stretched her arms above her head. It was nearly 4pm now, and the sky was painted in faint warm colors as the sun made its descent. 

"Y-Yeah it was!" Makoto piped in. He was fairly exhausted if he was completely honest with himself, but the managers promised them a treat seeing how they gave it their all today. 

Izumi walked aimlessly behind, Naru's earlier words resonating within his mind and overpowering any attention he had to spare. She stopped in her tracks when she noticed he wasn't close behind, and skipped back to him, her short-heeled sandals clicking on the concrete. 

"Izumi-chan? What's wrong?" She stood close to his face and snapped her fingers thrice, trying to have his attention. 

"Izumi-san?" Makoto called out. He did notice he was in this dream-like state since the group session and couldn't help but worry for his senior. 

"E-Eh? I'm fine!" He blurted out and took a step back, a soft blush forming on his cheek from her proximity. Her eyes were captivating and he found himself lost in them. When he didn't respond for the second time, she shook his shoulders gently. He assured them he was absolutely fine, Makoto and Naru still perplexed but didn't give it another thought. In reality he wasn't, but that was for another time to think about; perhaps when he met that girl in the stunning dress in his dreams that night. 

Their managers finally caught up with them, chatting with them and asking for feedback about the day. 

"It was a blast!" Naru chirped, looking up at the women behind her. 

"Thank you for the opportunity..!" Makoto added. 

"Mhmm, thanks~" Izumi said, trying his best to push those memories to the back of his mind. 

"Thank you for your great work today, everyone!" Both managers said and bowed to them as they stood in front of their vehicle. The models bowed in return and climbed into the car, the women following them. The chauffeur already knew where they were heading having been texted the location some time ago. During the short ride, the models were briefly filled in on the upcoming week. It seemed like a stressful one, their schedules booked completely -save for the weekend-. 

The car came to a smooth halt, and their chatter simmered down. The children found themselves standing before quite the cute cafe, accompanied by a porch with a dainty seating area and myriad leafy plants in giant pots. The wafting smell of cake and tea lured them in, and the interior was as decorated as the exterior, even more so. Pastel paper hung on the walls, white tiles sparkled on the floor, dazzling chandeliers illuminated the atmosphere calmly, and melodic symphonies could be heard from a pianist in a far corner. The children were in awe as they took every detail in, and the managers giggled when they saw their star-struck eyes. 

"Come on now, Naru-chan, let's find a table~" Naru's manager said and extended her hand to her. The others followed close behind. Once seated, they studied the menu together and made up their decisions, the children taking more time because they found it difficult choosing from the vast assortment of desserts. A waitress placed their order and now they waited. 

"So what do you think of the place~?" Naru's manager asked eagerly. 

"It's so pretty!!" Naru jumped from her seat, not missing a beat. 

"I-It's really nice..! Th-Thank you for the treat..." Makoto said, and Izumi nodded along with him. 

"We found this place one day after work, and it's been our fav spot since then!" Naru's manager said and looked adoringly at the other woman across from her. 

"Yeah, and since it's really quiet and nice here, it's, like, the perfect place" She giggled timidly. 

Their drinks came first, flavored milk for the children- strawberry for Naru, and chocolate for Makoto and Izumi- and coffee for the women. The models looked adorable as they sipped on their drinks, and Naru's manager snapped a perfect candid shot when they weren't looking. 

"Oh, right! I have something for you all!" The boys' agent suddenly remembered and shuffled through her purse. 

"Here you go, the photographer offered us some pictures from today's shoot~" She said and handed them each an envelope with their name written on it. At the same moment, the waitress came back with their desserts, and Naru quickly put it away in her clutch, Izumi and Makoto deciding to leave them on the table. The models shared a parfait together, while the women decided to have slices of chocolate cake and blueberry cheesecake- they stole a few bites off of each other's plates as they ate, though-. 

♡♡♡♡♡ 

Later that night as Naru was about to get in bed after her bath, she remembered the little pink envelope she was given. She fetched it from her purse and laid down on the bed as she opened it. A short message of gratitude was left inside in a card and it told her about some other items in the envelope. She flipped and shook it, and some photographs fell onto her tummy. The first was where petals were falling down on her; she thought that shot was the cutest since she felt like a princess. The other note-worthy picture was when Izumi was carrying her. She sighed dreamily when she saw it, Izumi's persona captured perfectly and enchanting her more and more with him. 

She stored the envelope in her little box of treasures mementoes and slept soundly, a smile on her pale face. They both dreamt of each other that night, distant bells ringing as they woke up from that blissful state. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!! I really appreciate it! let me know what you think and leave a kudos while you're at it!!


End file.
